Deep Impact
:For Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's weapon attachment with a similar effect, see FMJ. For Call of Duty: Black Ops's perk with a similar effect, see Hardened (perk). Deep Impact is a tier 3 perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War that gives a player increased bullet penetration. The exact effect is that bullet damage is only reduced by half when firing through walls instead of what it normally is. This allows users to lose very little damage when shooting through thin materials, while also allowing them to shoot through materials that normally cannot be shot through. It also allows the user to penetrate walls from more angles. Deep Impact does not increase bullet damage to an exposed enemy. Deep Impact also does not give players the ability to penetrate every material. Deep Impact is a favorite among snipers and light machine gunners. It can also be very effective with players who can expertly read the minimap and know common hiding spots that are behind cover. It can be used to take out players behind most materials at long ranges or clear a room/hallway without ever entering it. Learning how the players use cover and keeping an eye on the map can provide an easy target. When fighting from a window it is smarter to move to the back wall or leave the room completely. Remember that crosshairs will provide a hit indication so if a player is stuck behind an object it may be better to get up and make a break for it. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare This perk can also be used to more efficiently dispatch enemies only partially behind cover and would normally be very hard to hit as they would be too small of a target, and as such is a very good complement to high recoil weapons such as Light Machine-Guns and the M14. Deep Impact is also extremely effective on SMGs in Hardcore (besides the AK-74u), as they have low wall penetration, although using this perk with the "spray and pray" tactic is frowned upon. Call of Duty: World at War This perk is also very effective in the World at War ''map "Makin", and "Makin Day", in the raised building (some call it the tree house), for the enemy has nowhere to run except behind thin grass walls. There are certain challenges that can be completed easier, like "X-Ray Vision", with the help of this perk. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Although Deep Impact does not reappear in ''Modern Warfare 2, the attachment FMJ fills its place; reducing damage reduction of shooting through surfaces. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Call of Duty: Black Ops version of Deep Impact is now known as Hardened, but still has similar, if not the same, characteristics. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) This perk has made its way to Call of Duty: Black Ops for Nintendo DS under the name "Paper Walls". Due to limitations of DS memory, the perk simply allows the bullet to travel through one surface, dealing half of the normal damage. Bullets can only pass through one surface and will not pass through players. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, this perk does not increase damage but only increases bullet penetration through obstacles. *The Call of Duty: World at War perk icon shows not only the bullet piercing a surface, but also the cartridge still attached to the bullet in a reversed direction of the Call of Duty 4 perk icon. *As seen in game menu source files, the Call of Duty 4 version of Deep Impact was originally Tier 2 perk. References Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks